


Not so boring after all

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Loveeeeeeee!





	Not so boring after all

Our story starts in Professor Binns' classroom after his classes where an old friend Charity Burbage is visiting him.

Charity grinned. "It's excellent to see you again, Bert."

Binns muttered, "I told you to stop using that silly nickname."

Charity smirked. "And I ignored you, nothing new there."

Binns asked, "Why are you here, Miss Burbage?"

Charity said, "I just wanted to see you, if you don't want me here then I'll go."

Binns stated, "Don't go, Miss, ah; Charity. I don't want you to."

Charity smiled. "You used my first name."

Binns nodded and mumbled, "Never thought I'd ever call a student by their first name."

Charity beamed, "I'm more than just a student though, Bert. I'm the love of your life."

Binns reminded her, "I'm a ghost."

Charity grinned. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
